


A Human. A Chameleon. A Werewolf. A Chimera.

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Corey, Mason, Liam, and Theo go on a double date.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Human. A Chameleon. A Werewolf. A Chimera.

"Why did you ever convince me to agree to this?" Theo questioned, as he rummaged through his closet. "Because, Mason and Corey are our friends, we do things for our friends. And for all you know, it could be fun." Liam said, tying his shoe laces. Theo emerged from his closet, a grey hoodie and jean jacket in hand. "Yeah, going on a double date with a guy who was in my pack, now is in this new 'puppy pack' as Scott and Stiles like to call it. And the one guy who I tried killing for power. So much fun is going to happen." Theo sarcastically mutters, holding out the clothes. "Now, which one?" Liam thought for a moment.

"Both, it's getting chilly outside anyway. And back to the topic, it's been a year now. They forgive you. And Nolan has been forgiven, and Alec, well he's just apart of our pack since Scott and the others are at college." The chimera rolls his eyes, as he tossed on the hoodie, the larger jean jacket tossed on top. "I'm surprised Nolan forgave you for almost attacking him." Liam scoffed, rolling his own eyes this time. "We all agreed to never speak of those moments." The beta states, as his boyfriend tossed on some dark jeans and black boots. "Yeah, and yet here we are baby wolf." Liam blushed at the nickname.

Liam grabbed his boyfriend, as he heard Mason's car pulling up into the driveway. "You boys be safe. And if anything happens, call us. That way we're warned before hand." Jenna says, as she hugs the boys. "We know mom. You've been on us since we told you. You know we told you for you and dad's safety right?" Jenna nods, smiling at the young boys. "I know, and I'm glad you guys did. Now go on your double date." She then sends the two out the door, locking the door shut. Ever since the puppy pack explained what's been really going on in Beacon Hills, and what everyone was, Jenna and her husband took it pretty well.

Of course, with the skills Nolan was taught by Chris, the young hunter taught both Jenna and her husband some skills. If ever used as leverage, aka being kidnapped. And with their owned guns, Nolan gave them wolfsbane bullets. They also got some stuff from Deaton, mountain ash, wolfsbane, kanima poising, and mistletoe. Liam, of course was at first paranoid, not wanting to leave his mother's and father's side. But after being assured that they can handle themselves, Liam was finally okay to leave them alone.

"What took you two so long? Getting at it?" Mason joked, making Corey laugh, as Liam flicked his ear and Theo rolled his eyes. "Shut up and drive." Liam muttered, leaning back against the seat. "Man I'm glad we did this, Lacrosse has been beating my ass." Corey said, Liam nodding in agreement. "I am now glad that I never joined, mainly with freaking supernatural over here." Mason joked, making the whole group laugh. "Hey, you're Stiles 2.0 remember. We need our human." Mason chuckles, "At least I wasn't stupid enough to date an ex alpha who looks grumpy all the time." Liam laughs so hard, that there's tears coming from his eyes. "If Stiles heard you saying that, he would come back and beat your ass with a baseball bat." Theo said, making Mason snicker into his hand.

As the four of them talked about school, training, and keeping Beacon Hills safe, they arrived at the dating spot. Theo automatically knew where they were. "You sure it's a good idea to be here?" The chimera asked, as they all got out of the car. "I've spoken with Stiles and Deaton. It's been powered down ever since last years fiasco." Mason said, taking stuff out the back of his car. Theo was wary, but trusted the human. The four of them placed everything down onto the stump, taking their places. "It's funny how I said I'd never come here again. But here I am, and with my boyfriend, and friends." Corey said, stuffing his face with a ham sandwich. "I've never heard all the stories about this place." Mason and Liam said.

"The first time it was talked about, was when Allison, Scott, and Stiles sacrificed themselves to save their parents." Theo said, remembering all that Deaton and Stiles told him. They only did it so that way the new members of the pack would know how to handle the Nemeton if it ever worked again. "They were all affected by the Nemeton, Allison was having nightmares and hallucinations about her dead aunt. Scott's werewolf powers were getting out of control, that he was wolfing out in school." Theo was silent for a moment. "And Stiles, he was having nightmares, sleep walking, anxiety attacks. Soon enough they figured out that he was being possessed by a dark fox spirit." Liam hums. "I remember him saying that. It was my first full moon. I had ask what everyone was, and Stiles said he was possessed by a dark spirit once."

"Yeah, it's called a Nogitsune. He was known as Void Stiles. A darkened version of our Stiles. He had it worse than anybody. He couldn't read, couldn't tell what was real or not. And then, he was completely gone. Almost killed Scott, his Onis killed Allison and Aiden. For months he took the blame, saying it was all his fault that this happened. He said it was because he couldn't close the door to his mind." Everyone was silent. "He still has nightmares about what he did. But Derek helps him through it. On the anniversary of their deaths, Stiles would go where they both were killed, talk to them, hoping that they forgive him for what he had done." Theo clears his throat. "But that's all in the past, we're here now, and we're alive." Theo once again went quiet.

"I love you guys. I know a year ago I was trying to kill you guys. A year ago, it was all about having a pack, having power. But now," He pulls Liam into a hug. "I'm here, with the puppy pack." The four of them laugh at his words. "I will forever hate them for that." Corey said, taking sips of his water. "I think we all agree on that." Mason said, cheering his lover. "We are all here, as friends, lovers, family, and pack. And I will forever love you guys." Theo said, bringing his lover into a sweet simple kiss. The rest of the day was spent making jokes, laughing, telling stories, and watching as the sun covered sky bled into a night sky of bright stars.

They might have hard times at first, but they will forever be a pack. And they'll fight for one another forever, til the day they all die.


End file.
